This invention is directed to producing thin sheets of extrudable acrylic compositions for solid surface applications having desired physical properties. More particularly, the invention is directed to improving the heat resistance of such materials.
Artificial (or synthetic) marble can be considered as a general designation for various types of materials used as building products, such as bathroom vanity tops, sinks, shower stalls and kitchen counter tops, for example; furniture; sanitary use; lining materials; and stationary small articles. Artificial marbles encompass cultured marble, onyx and solid surface materials typically comprising some kind of resin matrix and either with or without a filler present in the resin matrix. Solid surface materials are typically filled resin materials. Corian(copyright), sold by E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company, Wilmington, Del., (DuPont), is a solid surface material comprising an acrylic matrix filled with alumina trihydrate (ATH).
While the prior art discloses many polymeric compositions containing fillers for various purposes, the solid surface market is non-differentiated with respect to heat resistance, and the problem of improving heat resistance has not been adequately addressed. Such compositions are not readily extrudable to form thin sheet material.
In accordance with this invention there is provided solid surface material having improved heat resistance. The solid surface material comprises a crosslinked acrylic composite as a matrix and at least one filler dispersed in the matrix. In a preferred embodiment the matrix is selected from an epoxy functional copolymer such as poly (methyl methacrylate/glycidol methacrylate) and a diacid as the crosslinking agent. The filler is calcium carbonate or another filler commonly disclosed in the art. The compositions of this invention are readily extrudable to form thin sheet material which has high heat resistance.
This invention comprises acrylic composites that can be extruded into thin sheets, which are thermoformable , have high heat resistance and resistance to staining. Acrylic resins useful in the present invention are not specially limited as long as they include a cross-linkable component and can be formed into an acrylic solid surface material. Examples of useful acrylic resins include various kinds of conventional acrylic monomers, acrylic oligomers, vinyl monomers for copolymerization other than acrylic monomers, or oligomers. As the acrylic monomer, (meth)acrylic ester is preferred. Examples of (meth)acrylic ester include methyl (meth)acrylic ester, ethyl(meth)acrylic ester, butyl (meth)acrylic ester, 2-ethylhexyl (meth)acrylic ester, and benzyl (meth)acrylic ester. The acrylic resin has an epoxy functionality provided by copolymerization of the acrylic component with from about 8 to 35% by weight of glycidyl methacrylate, preferably from 10 to 20% by weight of glycidyl methacrylate, based on the weight of the acrylic resin.
The acrylic polymer matrix is crosslinked using a straight or branched chain, aliphatic dicarboxylic acid such as adipic, pimelic,suberic, azelaic, sebacic, undecanoic, and 1,12-dodecandioic acid in an amount from about 7 to 15% by weight of the acrylic polymer. Also useful are anhydrides of the acids such as decanedicarboxylic acid anhydride.
The ingredients are mixed at a low temperature to prevent cross linking, for example on a roll mill at temperatures from 75xc2x0 to 140xc2x0 C., extruded and thereafter cross linked at temperatures of 170xc2x0 to 210xc2x0 C. As just described cross linking can be accomplished by heating the reactants to a temperature above about 170xc2x0 C. or by the addition of a small amount of a catalyst to speed up the reaction such as dibutyltin dilaurate or methyltriphenylphosphonium bromide in amounts from 0.05 to 1% by weight of the total mixture. Fillers useful in the present invention include, for example, calcium carbonate, barium sulfate, aluminum oxide, magnesium hydroxide, kaolin, or decorative agents, as a list that is not exhaustive and not intended to limit the invention. Fillers can be present in effective amounts from as low as about 20% by weight to about 75% by weight. Preferably, amounts from 30 to 60% by weight are used.
It is known to include in solid surface materials other additives such as pigments, dyes, flame retardant agents, parting agents, fluidizing agents, viscosity control agents, curing agents, antioxidants, toughening agents and color inhibitors. Additives to provide simulated granite are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,246.
Solid surface materials of this invention can be prepared by a continuous extrusion process using a multi-feeder twin-screw extruder equipped with vacuum and a sheet die of proper dimensions. The extruded sheets can be directly transferred either onto a double belt press or into an oven for curing. Light pressure may be needed for maintaining sheet gauge or profile during curing. The resulting solid surface material is thermoformable, i.e. reshapeable under controlled conditions of temperature and force which is useful in building product applications.
Heat Resistance Test Method
Heat resistance is determined by a xe2x80x9chot block testxe2x80x9d. A metal block (a 800 g stainless steel cylinder of 2 inches (5.08 cm) diameter and 1xe2x85x9e inches (4.76 cm) height is heated with and internal cartridge heater and its temperature is controlled by a temperature controller. In the Examples below thin samples (thickness less than xc2xc inch (0.6 cm) are laminated onto xc2xe inch (1.9 cm) particle boards before the test. The metal block, which is heated to and maintained at a desired temperature (xc2x12xc2x0 C.), is placed on a sample surface for 5 minutes. The sample surface is then inspected for any visible (qualitative) change with an unaided eye. If a tested surface with a subtle surface change can still be refinished to the original look using light sanding, the sample is considered xe2x80x9cPassxe2x80x9d at the test temperature.